Run Away
by Karakin
Summary: Used to be part of Dawn of Death The team thinks on jeans death as they fly toward the capital Song Fic One Shot


_**This used to be a part of my fic Dawn of Death but someone said Dawn of Death was better without it and I kinda agree so here is the second half to revised Dawn of Death**_

_**Run Away**_

_**it's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

_Scott_

He had to get out this was too much there was no way Jean was dead it couldn't be. They had loved each other there was no ways she was dead. Jean had sacrificed herself for them for him. No it wasn't true it couldn't be. But deep down he knew it was true and that made him want to throw himself from the jet and join his loved one in death.

**_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_**

_Rogue_

She could see images flashing before her eyes, pictures of Jean, of Logan, pictures of her past. It was over whelming memories from those she had absorbed. They were flowing through her head like a mighty river. The people in her mind we screaming but she ignored them it wasn't hard since all she could see was memories of Jean

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

_Logan_

She couldn't be gone it wasn't possible, but he had said it himself. No he loved her she wouldn't leave him. But she loved Scott and Scott loved her and yet even after she had refused him for the X-men leader he still loved her. She had sacrificed herself for them for Scott. It wasn't possible she couldn't be dead she?

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

_Professor X_

He was numb the woman he had considered a daughter was gone. Forever dead to the world. It was not possible but he had searched for any sign of life himself and found none. They had saved the world that day and the world would never know it. They would never know a beautiful loved young woman had died helping save them.

**_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path_**

_Storm_

She never even knew what Jean was thinking until Jean's last words had left the professor's mouth. The rain poured down and the thunder roared but even the weather didn't show her true emotions. Ororo had learned to keep her emotions in check and only that trained control keep the world safe from a torment of hurricanes, tornados and floods. Jean was gone; one of the few people she let past her untouchable shields was gone. She had thought of Jean as a sister and now she was gone.

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

Just watching in the sun  
All of my helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change

_Bobby_

He didn't know where to turn everything in his life was falling apart. His family had left him because of what he was. A mutant. And now Jean was gone, the woman was far more than just a teacher to Bobby she had been a protector, a friend a comfort when he just needed to talk to someone. Rogue had taken that last place but Bobby couldn't forget that before Rogue had come it had been Jean there. She had helped fill the place where he used to hold him family and now she was gone too.

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

_Kurt_

This was all his fault if he had been strong enough to fight Stryker's men then Jean and Storm would have never had to come get him and they would been there at the mansion to help fight strykers men and none of this would have happened. Was it his fault was he to blame for all that had happened in the last 48 hours? Was he to blame for the dead of an innocent for the dead of Jean Grey?

_**It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_


End file.
